


You put the spike in my heart

by Kindred



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Blindfolds, Doc is a dick, Griff thinks Doc is forcing Baby, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sick baby, Vampire Buddy, Vampire Darling - Freeform, Vampire Turning, Vampires, Werewolf Griff, Werewolves, everyone seems to have daddy kink, hurt baby, ill baby, not really - Freeform, vampire doc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 14:17:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Something Baby doesn't know about the crew he works with.





	You put the spike in my heart

The hands are tight on his hips, his fingerprints are leaving bruise everywhere they touched and he knows they will be hard to cover up. He could feel the man’s nails dig into his hip making him whimper at the pain, his music is loud in his ear to help drowned out the man’s grunting and strange growls. He gasps as he feels his cock slides in deep into him causing sparks behind his blindfold. He cried out and arching his back as he came on his stomach, the man above him growled and snipped his hips even harder than before until he filled Baby up for the third time that night. He bites into Baby’s hoodie instead of his shoulder as he rocks into him making sure his cum is a deep as it can get. 

He chuckled Griff slips out of him and turned to the man at the door “I may lose my cut but it was worth it.” He growled as he zipped himself up, and then walks out the room. Doc rolls his eyes at Griff as he walks over to Baby and pulled the blindfold off and pulls the earbud out.  
“You did good Baby.” Doc smiles, He looks him up and down and sees the small trails of blood on his lips and sighed. “Let’s get you cleaned up.” He helps cleaned Baby up and helps dress him before helping him to stand up. He notices the holes in the Kid’s hoodie and shirt where the man had to bite down and he raised an eyebrow, as he sees a couple of scratches on Baby’s skin. “Are you hurt?” He notes there are more bruises that he or Baby can’t easily explain away. “Griff was rough, but what did he expect with the wo… man.”   
“My throat.” He whispered, Doc hooked his fingers under his hand and got him to look up and sees the large bruise shaped like a hand. He pulls out a small white tub from his pocket and takes two pills out and holds it up to him and then the bottle of water. Baby takes them and swallows the tablets before letting Doc guide him out the room.  
“You did good today, you made your Daddy every happy tonight.” Baby doubts it because there will always be another job or another man. The thing is that is all Baby really knows what to do and Doc know that too. 

They reach the main room and that is when Doc stops and frowns as he sees Buddy standing there along with Darling, both looks liked pissed off. Baby stops and looks at Doc for a moment “No he hadn’t given up his cut.” The man answers him as he tightens his hold on the kid’s shoulder.  
“You really let Griff fuck the kid?” He snarled, there was something in his voice that wasn’t normal even his and Darling’s eyes are strange they seem darker than normal.   
“It’s none of your business what my business is with Baby, he is mine.” He growled, his hand tighten around his arm making Baby wince turning his head. “Baby go home.” He told him, as he handed him a new burner phone. He moved slowly passed the Buddy and Darling who looked at him…yep both have black eyes…   
“See you soon kid.” Buddy grinned as he let the kid passed to the elevator. 

Baby pressed himself against the wall of the lift and watched as the door closed as the sound of Buddy and Doc argued carried. He whimpered to himself he could see something else was going on but he didn’t know what, he saw the black eyes…maybe some kind of new drug?…he thinks but then Doc’s eyes were black as well… I don’t think he takes drugs…he tells himself, Doc is the type that likes to keep his head together. He makes it home now feeling drowsy and he thinks that Doc’s aspirin isn’t aspirin. 

He found the apartment empty and as he looked into the bedroom he sees his step-father was asleep so shrugged his ripped his hoodie off and looked at the holes in the shoulder and frown…werewolf…fuck…he thinks as he dropped it onto a chair not noticing his phone had slipped out onto the floor. Baby walked to his bed and dropped onto the mattress and kicked his shoes off and curled up whimpering at the dull throb in his body. 

At some point he wakes up to the sun pouring into his room and up to see Joe looking at him with a worried expression on his face, he signed something to Baby ‘You’re sick.’ He tells him…no shit… he thinks he felt cold achy and shivery his body hurt. Joe put his hand to his forehead and pulled it back and just stared at him, he moved his arms and sign back to is step-father hurt his arms and fingers.   
‘Just the flu.’ Tell him, Joe just looks at him and shakes his head  
‘Flu my arse.’ But doesn’t say anymore as he pulls the blankets over Baby and leans forward and kisses the top of his head before wheels himself out the room. 

He finds Baby’s burner on the floor flicks it open and sees a message on it ‘We need to talk’ Joe frowns and looked back into Baby’s room to see him curled up and biting his bottom lip trying to stop himself from screaming. He texts back ‘Baby is sick, either help or leave him alone.’ And then closes the phone and put it back in Baby’s jacket pocket, that is when he sees the rips and tears on the hoodies shoulder. For the rest of the day, Baby is laid up in bed his fever getting worst with no matter how much he tries to bring it down. Joe had brought bags of ice and placed them on his body but that didn’t help, then by 12 pm, the doorbell rang. 

Two men stood at the door Joe frowned as he looked at them, the one in the expensive suit started to sign to him ‘I am Doc, I’m Baby’s employer.’ He signed, Joe glared at him and then to the other man who stood there and looked confused.   
“Oh no, I don’t do hand waving.” He told him “I’m just here to see my Baby.” He tells him, Joe still glared at him wondering if he was the one to course the rips in his boy’s hoodie.   
‘Are you going to help him?’ He looked back at Doc  
“Yes if you move out the way,” Doc growled, Joe rolled back and watches as the two men walk inside. They heard baby scream making both men run into the bedroom of the young man, and sees the boy thrashing about on the bed screaming in pain. 

Buddy walked over to the bed and knelt on the mattress and touches his forehead and growls at the fevered skin. He moved his hand to young man’s shoulders and looked at the scratch “This is why I didn’t want Griff to touch him!” He snarled at Doc, he walked over and looked down at Baby as he whimpered and writhed on the bed. Buddy pulls Baby up into his arms and held him close “Shhh Baby I got you.” He told him, as he ran his fingers through his hair.  
“We have no choice now, we much change him,” Doc says,   
“Can I kill Griff?”  
“If you can explain why you are so interested in Baby?” Doc growled as he looked at the scratches and see the wound has gone back.  
“I just want to take care of him and stop you from pimping him out to very nutter you hire!” He growled as he stroked Baby’s face Doc snorted and shook his head.   
“You don’t understand the agreement Baby and I have.” He growled “I don’t have fucking time for this. I am giving you’re a chance to turn him.” He growled as he turned to see Joe. 

The door closed and Buddy smirked he had won the coin toss so to speak, he was fuming when he found out that Doc had been using Baby to keep more of the cash from the jobs. It was explained that Baby wasn’t forced into it, one day one of Doc’s hired gunmen joked about how he would give up his part of the cut just to screw Baby and the kid agreed there and then. However many of these men cut were human some vampires that Doc controlled, but Griff was the first werewolf Doc let touch Baby. The problem now has Baby had blood poisoning from scratch, it only happens when the human is allergic to the wolf bite, it’s rare but it happens and the only cure is to be turned by a vampire or death.

“B-Buddy.” The baby whimpered, making the man look down and moved him do Baby’s head rolled to the side letting his neck starch out. “Shhh, it's okay Baby.” He purred gently kissed his throat mouthing at his damp skin. Baby sobbed as held in Bubby’s arms as the vampire kissed his throat and then bite down into his throat. Baby’s eyes flew open and he let out a scream as he felt Buddy’s teeth slice into the skin. Buddy tried to calm Baby by rubbing small circular motion in his inner thigh as he drinks his blood, he could taste the blood potion if Doc had waited any more Baby would have died. 

Buddy felt the young man go limp in his arms and he removed his fangs from his throat. He then took a penknife and sliced it across his breast and then helped Baby latch onto the leaking wound. He cupped his Baby’s head and back as he felt the kitty lick at the wound as he drunk Buddy’s blood. “That’s it Baby boy take what you need.” He purred “Your new Daddy has you.”


End file.
